


Someplace Only We Know

by sassthathoopy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassthathoopy/pseuds/sassthathoopy
Summary: Nils just wanted to have a peaceful day at the library, but one of the librarians seems to have other things in store for him.
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Someplace Only We Know

Nils' study routine was simple. Hit up the convenience store for a bag of gummies and an energy drink, then spend the next few hours at the public library, pouring over the books.

Once he tried adding music to the routine, some simple instrumentals, mostly classics. He'd been told it'd help him focus, but it ended doing quite the opposite, so he cut it out.

Focusing was a priority, a calm and quiet place was necessary or else he wouldn't be able to retain the information he needed. His roommates, while generally easy to get along with, were not well known for their silence, so he escaped to the library instead.

But lately, he found that even the library has it's distractions.

Namely a short, plump librarian, with soft, so blonde it was almost white hair and a smile that could light up any room.

He always greeted patrons in a chipper voice, and always seemed to be working when Nils came in, causing Nils to find himself focusing not on his work, but on the librarian.

It was frustrating. The library was the place you went to avoid distractions, and he felt like a creep for staring.

But in the end, it was still the best place to be to study, cute librarian or no.

So he resigned himself to his fate. And his studies honestly weren't _that_ affected.

On occasion, he attempted to approach the librarian to ask him out for a coffee some time, or at least his _name_ , but he would always fumble over his words, and the cute librarian would just assume that he was asking for help. Nils didn't have the strength to disagree.

He had never been the best at social interaction, let alone flirting.

And perhaps, Nils thought, that was for the best. People have always told him that he was too imposing, too tall and mean faced, so he never learned how to be in a relationship, and if he were enter one, it was sure to end in failure.

But still...

It was about mid afternoon when Nils noticed that the librarian wasn't there.

He was when he came in, in his chair in his usual corner behind the counter, although he didn't greet anyone as they came in. And now he was gone.

He tried to put it out of his mind. Maybe he had a short shift, or felt ill and had to go home. He didn't know him, so there wasn't much need for concern. Just a stranger having an off day. It happens.

But worry flooded his mind, and he found himself reading the same stuff over and over again, but not retaining anything he read, even as he read it.

So clearly concentration wasn't going to happen today.

With a sigh he closed his book and packed up to leave. No point in studying if you can't even understand what you're reading.

As he left the building, however, he heard something that sounded like... crying?

There, around the corner...

Upon checking, Nils saw the librarian, sitting on the curb, his cheeks stained with tears.

He spent what felt like an eternity deciding on the best course of action. Should he check up on him? He's clearly upset. But he was a complete stranger and was obviously out here to be alone, so bothering him would be rude...

But before he could land on a decision, wrong or otherwise, the librarian looked up, having spotted him.

“Oh, sorry, um,” He said, wiping at his tears hurredly. “Did...did you need something?”

Was he still trying to act professional? In a personal crisis?

“Uh... No- I'm, I'm fine,” Nils stammered. “Is... is everything alright?”

The tears started welling up in the librarians eyes again as he smiled grimly.

“I could say yes, but we both know it'd be a lie... Sorry, I-”

“Sokay...” Nils said, sitting next to him. “You don't gotta tell me why, not if you don't want to... I'm Nils by the way.”

“...Tino...”

Nils nodded as silence fell in between them.

He could feel the discomfort growing, but he didn't know the words to say, so instead he fished out his package of gummy worms and offered it to Tino.

“Gummy?”

Tino gave a small laugh and grabbed a small handful.

“Thank you.”

For a moment he was afraid that they would slip into that awkward silence once again, but fortunately Tino continued to speak.

“My boyfriend broke up with e this morning... I saw it a mile away, we texted less, they were short one word texts, dates just don't happen anymore, and any time we were home together, we spent our time avoiding each other like the plague...

“So I honestly wasn't surprised when I woke up this morning and found that he had packed all of his things and left in the night... But...”

He started to choke up. “I at least expected him to say _goodbye_.”

Not quite sure of what to do, Nils gave Tino a few stiff pats on the back. Normal interactions were hard enough, but that was little league compared to crying.

But it seemed Tino didn't mind as he took the opportunity to weep into his shoulder.

Stunned, but unwilling to push him away, Nils continued his awkward comforting.

Eventually Tino pulled away and dried his tears.

“Sorry...” He said. “I'm not usually so emotional around others, especially those I barely know, no offense.”

“None taken,” Nils muttered. “The end of a relationship can be difficult...”

Was that the right thing to say? He wasn't sure.

Tino nodded, and Nils could see that he wanted to ask something, but was unsure if he should.

“Um, I would kinda rather not be alone tonight... After my shift, would you want to grab a bite to eat? I know a nice Thai place nearby.”

Nils blinked.

“Um-”

“You don't have to say yes!” Tino interrupted. “It's just, you're really nice, and I do like meeting new people, just haven't lately due to boyfriend trouble, not to mention I haven't hung out with friends in a hot minute, so I was just hoping-”

“Sure.”

“That you could- ...Did you say yes?”

Nils nodded. “I only had studying planned for today, and I'm done with that, so I'm free. When do you get off?”

Tino beamed. “In about an hour, but I bet you I can get Lujza to let me off early.”

They exchanged numbers, and Nils watched as Tino headed back into the library. He really didn't expect his day to be like this...

He glanced down at his outfit. His comfy sweats, and old ratty t-shirt with several mystery stains, _socks with sandals_?!

Should he change? His place was close enough, he could wear something much better in no time, maybe even style his hair.

But this wasn't a date, was it? The guy just got broken up with, surely he wouldn't be jumping back into the dating pool so early...

But if that was the case, why was he so nervous?

**Author's Note:**

> This was really hard to write, lol. I'm not really one for wholesome content. I do plan to update this, but no promises on regularity.


End file.
